My Parents Are Aliens
by Phoniex Sk8r
Summary: When 13 yr old TK gets sent to a children's home, he'd never thought his new foster parents would be aliens! MPAA Digimon crossover READ AND REVIEW
1. Fostering

My Parents Are Aliens

Summary- When 13 yr old TK gets sent to an orphanage, when he gets adopted, he never thought his foster parents would be aliens!

Chapter 1 – Fostering

"What!" 13 yr old TK stared at his mum in disbelief. She was sending him to a fostering home. "Why? What if I get adopted?" She sighed and said "you're leaving tomorrow, get your stuff ready." He stormed to his room and began packing. By 10 o'clock, all of his stuff was packed and he lay in his bed, not able to sleep. A million thoughts rushed through his mind. But the 1 thought, the main one was "why." When he left the next he was silent. After his mum left, he watched as her car drove off down the road.

A tall, skinny lady with long blonde hair approached him. He turned around and she gave a gesture to follow her. He silently followed her. The building itself was quite tall, but very tatty looking. Inside, the teen saw lots of children of all ages yawning and whispering to each other as he walked passed rooms. At the end of a long, narrow corridor she opened the room and said in a hoarse voice "this will be your room. If you need anything, my rooms upstairs on the first left. Oh, and by the way, tomorrows adoption day. Every Friday parents come down to foster. Your roommate's name is Ben." She opened the door and walked to a staircase on the far left of the corridor. He heard steps from upstairs before walking into his new room.

When he entered, he saw a body laying still, snoring on a bed to the teen's right. He looked around-it was dead messy. On the other side of the room was another bed-empty. He sighed before going to the bed. By his bed, he put his suitcase down and lay down on the bed. The walls were coloured blue, and in red, over his bed was graffiti, the carers probably didn't care as it spelt BEN. TK sighed, wondering if he would get adopted. Why his mum, dad and brother, Matt, would leave him here. The teen's train of thought crashed as he heard yawning and Ben waking up. "Oh, hello I didn't know there was a new kid here. I'm Ben by the way. Let me get dressed" Ben said. He got up and into an en suite grabbing jeans and a baggy blue T-shirt.

20 minutes later, he came out wearing the clothes he had taking in. "Do you want me to show you around. What's your name?" TK smiled, nodded, before breaking his silence "I'm TK." Ben looked at him, TK was scruffy looking. He was wearing jeans and a plain white top. "How old are you," TK asked in a curious manner. "Umm 13, how old are you," Ben replied. "Really I'm 13 too. I guess I made a friend," TK sighed.

He had no idea what was in store from tomorrow…….

A N-Sorry no aliens this chapter, but next chapter there will be.


	2. The Trouble With Aliens

Chapter 2-The Trouble With Aliens

After hours of being shown around by Ben, TK went back to their room. His thoughts of why he'd been sent here were fading and now a new thought occupied his mind. Jaq, a girl TK had met earlier, had called this place the dumping ground. She said if he liked his new home. Up until then, TK never thought of this as a home. Now he wasn't sure. Ben was eating dinner in the mess hall. He turned to his watch, which read 7:09. Somehow, he drifted off to sleep. His dreams, his only family were the people who lived at the dumping ground.

"WAKE UP!!" TK woke up, annoyed that Ben's shout had disturbed his sleep. "Yeah, what!" TK shouted back. "Well in 15 minutes, the people are coming round to adopt." Ben said, quieter. "Okay,"TK got out of bed and got dressed fairly quickly. They left the room and entered the living room, where everyone was standing up in a straight line and whispering. When they joined the line, the blonde lady walked in and immediatly everyone was silent. Following her, were 2 weird looking people. One with short blach hair wearing a knitted shirt, a man. The other, a woman, wearing a long dress with shoulder length red/brown hair.

When they looked at TK, they smiled and said "we'll take this one." Behind them, was a girl with long brown hair. The blonde lady sighed and said "get your things ready, you're leaving in 5 minutes." TK left the room,and just pulled his suitcase back out to the living room. (He never unpacked.) "Come on then," the 16/17 yr old girl said. "I'm Kimberly, and theres something you should know about Brian and Sophie." He gave her a confused look. "Brian and Sophie?" he asked curiouly. "Oh, they're our foster parents. I'm your sister." By this time they were outside by a blue BMW. Kimberly got into the drivers seat, while Brian and Sophie got in the back. TK got in passengers seat. Kimberly gave a serious look. Brian and Sophie began to speak "we're aliens!"


	3. Recation

Chapter 3-Reaction

Summary-This is set BEFORE TK is sent away. It's about the other kids reactions.

"WHAT!!!"Matt shouted into his phone. "You heard me"his mothers reply was almost a whisper, before she put the phone down. The 16 yr old teen turned back to the other teens, who were giving him very weird looks. All the digidestind were in his house (minus TK.) "Well," Kari asked him. He gave her a sad look. "Uhh, well TK's not coming," Matt said stuttering. Davis annoying voice was the next one to speak, "why is TA not coming?" Matt looked down at the floor, at then at the teens. "He's going to an orphanage." He blurted it out quickly. For a few minutes, there was nothing but silence in the apartment. "Why?" Kari sounded as though she were going to burst into tears at any moment. Matt shrugged, as a tear slid down Kari's face. She turned around to her brother and cried into his white T-shirt.

After crying for 2 minutes, the upset girl said "when is he leaving?" Everyone else who been silently crying, even Davis, looked up at Kari and Matt silently said "tomorrow." "So is that one lessdigidestind to our squad?" Davis asked, looking back down at the floor. Even the digimon sat there looking at the floor, (Patamon was with Matt.) Patamon then broke down in tears. "If he gets adopted, that means we'll, we'll----" Kari couldn't bring herself to say that she might never see her best friend, apart from Gatamon, in the whole world again. By now it was 8 o'clock. "Come on Kari, guess it's time to go home," Tai's voice was a whisper. Kari nodded. After that the teens began to leave with their partners. By 8:10, it was just Patamon, Gabumon and Matt. When everyone had left a tear rolled down Matt's face...

At Tai's house...

Kari ran into her room and began to cry into her pillow, while Tai, Agumon and Gatomon tried to comfort her, despite the little affect it had...


	4. The House Swarming Party

Chapter 4-The House Swarming Party

1-There is no plot. From chapter 4 onwards, it's just adventures.

2-2006

3-Odaiba (in this story it's by the sea.)

5-It's only got season 1 + 2 kids.

Summary-Sophie tries her hand at bee-keeping, but when they escape, diaster isn't far off

* * *

The ages are: 

TK, Kari, Davis, Yoiel, Ken 13/14

Cody 9

Izzy, Mimi 16

Tai, Matt, Sora 17/18

Joe 18

* * *

The car erupted with laughter as TK laughed his head off. Brian, Sophie and Kimerbly fake laughed, but the 13 yr old didn't notice. After his laughing fit, TK managed to speak, "comedians for parents, I'm gonna like living with you." Brian and Sophie beamed. When Kimerbly started driving, TK looked out the window, to see the view of the ocean. 5 minutes later, the car pulled outside the strangest of houses. It was a 3-storey house, painted green. TK didn't bother to say anything, so as not to offend. Brian opened the door to reveal a large living room. "So, uhh, where's my room?" TK asked looking around. "This way," Brian said leading TK up a spiral staircase.

1 week later...

TK yawned as he walked into the kitchen. Sophie was sitting on a chair eating homey. Immediatly she grew antlars. TK screamed, causing Kimberly to sprint into the room. The antlars on Sophie's head disappeared. "You, you really are aliens!" TK said shocked. "Please don't call the government-," Sophies sentance was cut short by TK. "That is SO cool!" TK exclaimed. "You're not bothered?" Kimberly said VERY confused. "Believe me, if you have the slightest idea of what I've been through. Don't worry." He then began to sing a song, he had made up. "Where does this honey come from?" Sophie said eating another spoonful. "Bees." TK said. "Yeah right. How do they get it in the jars." Sophie replied. "If you have any special book or anything, look it up. Meanwhile I'll be starting my last year at junior high."

At the school...

The younger group (minus TK and Cody) were sitting in their class talking to each other. (They were all in the same class.) "I really miss TK," Kari sighed. It was Thursday. TK hadn't been in school, he was getting settled in. "Yeah, I didn't think I would but I-" Davis sentance was cut short. "Continue." TK said as he sat down next Kari. He blinked and got bomboarded by hugs from the other 4.

After school (back at TK's new house)...

"ARRGH!" TK screamed as he walked in. Kimberly screamed aswell as she saw what Sophie was doing. She was dressed as a bee-keeper and there were bees flying around everywhere. "I'm making honey." Immediatly one bee flew over and stung TK's face. It began to swell up. TK, Sophie and Kimberly ran into the downstairs toilet. SLAM. The door slammed shut. "TK, you look like a monster." Sophie said. "I had an allergic reaction. The bee died after it stung me, all it was doing was protecting it's young." TK explained. "Well maybe I need to protect my young." Sophie said marching out. She opened the front door and started dancing. The bees flew out and Sophie shut the door. TK and Kimerbly came out and congratulated her. Brian then walked covered in bees. The 3 couldn't stop laughing.


	5. Sticky Situations Part 1

Chapter 5-Sticky Situations Part 1

Summary-When TK reads an old newspaper article saying his family never wanted him, he's devastated, but then Brian decides to help out and of course things don't go according to plan...

Part 1 of 2

AN: You must read this part if you read part 2

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in this story

* * *

"Kari, this stupid project on Ancient Rome, is driving me INSANE." TK sighed and looked at his best friend, Kari. "Shh. It's a library and the projects done. So what do you wanna do now?" Kari responded. They had just finished a project, and were sitting in their local library. "I dunno-huh what's this??" TK asked looking at a newspaper article. "Read it." Kari said. "Trial held up due to new child---" TK stopped reading and his face paled. "What, what is it?" Kari asked noticing his expression change. "It's about me." TK said and ran out. Kari looked at the article. She read through, shocked. "Mrs and Mr Ishida didn't want their new son, but their other son got excitied and they didn't want to dissapoint him. However, later on their other son got bored of him."

Back at the new home...

"If he calls round, I'm not in. If he comes around, I'm not home!" TK shouted as he slammed the front door shut. Brian was sitting on the sofa and said "who?" TK glared at Brian before finally saying "Matt, my old big brother." He put emphasis on old. "Brian, I know you will do something utterly stupid and immature. You will ruin my life!" TK yelled. "How do you know that" Brain said in his own defence. "Brain, last week you went around our school singing to Kimerbly, you are my sunshine." "How was I supposed to know the junior high and high school were togther?" Brian said confused. "Our uniforms." TK said stomping upstairs.

At the school...

TK and Kimerbly were walking down the corridor, when it separated. Kimerbly was walking to her locker, when she heardvoices of people her age, next to her locker, "I really miss TK," Kimerbly couldn't help but notice he looked like TK, but older and with different coloured eyes. "Excuse me," Kimerbly couldn't help but ask, "did you say TK?" The group of teens gave her a confused look. "You know TK, where is he?" the older blonde asked. "I'm Matt, by the way." Matt said. Kimerbly remembered TK shouting something about Matt. "Uhh. I'm his new sister." Kimerbly said then opened her locker, noticing Matt's face turn pale.

Meanwhile...

Brain was looking for Kimerbly. "Oh no," she said into her locker noticing Brain walking other to her. " Hello Kimerbly, is TK still mad at that boy, umm Matt?" The teens next to Kimerbly all said in unsion "WHAT?!" Brian walked off into the boys toilets. He morphed into Matt, and said to himself "TK will be happy," he walked out and ran to find TK. When he found him, he said "I'm really sorry," Brian hugged the 13 yr old teen and kissed him on the cheek.

Brain took off full speed down the corridor, TK sprinting after him. Brain ran into the toilets and lost him. TK spotted the real Matt, and before the older teen could say anything, TK pushed him in a closet, tied him up with some rope and stuffed an orange in his mouth. "Alright Brain, you can stop pretending now, Brian." TK saw the weird looks Matt was giving him. "You're not Brian, are you?" TK untied him and sprinted out off the closet and down the corridor...

* * *

AN: Find ou what happens in Part 2 


End file.
